Amor y Amistad
by Kim Yu Li
Summary: Dan y Len se vuelven amigos inseparables,en una visita a Wardintong se hará un giro en su historia,se encontraran a unas personitas muy especiales y se enteraran de algo muy inesperado..Descubranlo aquí.Mi primer crossover tengan compasion,ah y no es yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Ya me he decidido y haré un crossover de "Bakaugan" y "Vocaloid" jejeje inspirado en lo que puse en mi perfil ..**

**Dan: Y…Saldré yo?**

**Alexa (Autora):….Si Dan,si saldrás ( que fastidioso ****)**

**Dan: SI! Y quien más saldrá?**

**Alexa: El GUAPISIMO de Len!**

**Dan: Ja!, el no es más guapo que yo**

**Len: Apuestas? A que hago derretir a tu Runo en un segundo**

**Dan: No te atreverías!**

**Len: Ah sí?..Runo!**

**Runo: Si?**

**Len: Hola!**

**Runo: S-si h-hola – se desmaya**

**Dan: OoO P-pero – Dan se va a el rincón depre**

**Runo despierta: Len dame el dinero**

**Len: Aquí tienes,enserio no te gusto?**

**Runo: No es que seas feo eres guapo,pero prefiero el descerebrado de Dan,es todo**

**Len: Ya veo,tu también eres hermosa,pero prefiero a Miku**

**Alexa: Bueno ya dejen de hablar de su preferencias!**

**Advertencia: Quizás haya un poco de cambios de personalidades.**

**Al fic!**

**En un avión cualquiera…**

Len: Pero Dan si te has comido todo!

Dan: Que! Apenas me comí la bolsa de maíz!

Len: Claro que no! Y las golosinas todo lo que trajimos para comer Dan!

Dan: Hmp – volteándose molesto

Len: Hmp - igual

De repente el altavoz suena diciendo: Pasajero estamos a punto de llegar a nuestro destino

Len: Por fin!

Dan: Cierto

Daniel Kuso (Dan),chico alto de cabello castaño,ojos rojos,un cuerpo muy (Alexa:muyyyy *derramando baba*) buen formado,es orgulloso,algo (muy )infantil,pervertido,pero amables,y un buen compañero.Años de edad:18

Len Kagamine(Len),chico alto (igual que Dan),de cabello rubio,ojos azules como el mar,cuerpo muy bien formada (Alexa: DEMASIADO, ME DESMAYO, LOS AMO A LOS DOS!),un poco serio (se la hace la verdad no lo es)amable,cortez,y un muy buen compañero.Años de edad: 18

Altavoz:Precaucion hora de aterrizar,abrochen sus cinturones (N/A:La verdad que no se mucho de esto)

Dan: Wardintong aquí vamos!

**En otro lugar muy lejos…**

Runo: Whao,hacia mucho tiempo que no venia aquí – bajando de otro avión

Miku: Jejeje,tengo mucha curiosidad – Runo la miro confundida – es que tanto que me contaste de este lugar y tus aventuras,oye primita y..qué hay de ese tal Dan? – dijo con voz picara (Alexa : Asi es Runo y Miku son primas)

Runo: No lo sé…hace un buen tiempo que no sé nada de el,el se mudo a Bayview hace 4 años

Miku: Ya..veo

Runo Misaki (Runo),chica alta (no tanto como Danny y Lenny),de cabello azul como él cielo,ojos color esmeralda,un cuerpo bien formado,es orgullosa,madura (ya ha cambiado),seria (no tanto),amable,educada,y una muy buena prima y amiga. Años de edadEdad:18

Miku Hatsune (Miku), chica alta (como Runo), ojos color agua marina,ojos del mismo color del cabello,cuerpo bien formado,orgullosa,algo infantil,pero madura cuando se debe,y muy buena amiga y prima. Años de edad:18

Miku: Espero conocer muy pronto a Dan,Shun,Alice y..como se llamaban los otros dos?

Runo: =_= Julie y Marucho

Miku:Mmmm,si esos dos

**Y hasta aquí el cap….jeje lo siento,quizás no haya sido muy divertido o romantico,es que no quiero apresurar las cosas,en el próximo cap haré que se mas… divertido?...romantico?..si esas esas cosas jeje**

**Dan: Espero ver a Runo pronto ¡ - inpaciente**

**Alexa: Tranquilo Dan todo a su tiempo,todo a su tiempo **

**Len: Y…yo quiero ver a Miku pronto! – con corazones en los ojos**

**Alexa: jejeje ,muy pronto**

**Dan y Len: TT_TT**

**Dan,Len y Alexa: Hasta prontoo**


	2. Recuerdos

**Holissss he vuelto**

**Dan: Hola!**

**Len: Hi**

**Runo: Hi**

**Miku: Hola!**

**Alexa: Whao que diferentes**

**Todos menos yo: Diferentes? Cómo por qué?**

**Alexa: Nahh,olvídenlo**

**Todos: Ook?**

**Alexa: Danny y Lenny presentan hoy**

**Dan y Len: Oka,Bueno el segundo cap de "Amor y Amistad" esperamos que les guste :D**

**Alexa: Al fic!**

Runo: Bueno esta es nuestra "pequeña" casita – dijo viendo la enorme mansión….era súper hermosa, y había una mansión al lado, Runo esperaba levarse bien con los vecinos

Miku: Whao – dijo ella sorprendida – Nos dijeron que era una pequeña casita para dos…pero veo que es una GRAN casota

Runo: Si,pero bueno no todo el tiempo se consiguen a una de las legendarias guerreras haos y la mejor cantante de Vocaloid – dijo ella refiriéndose a ellas dos – Pero no era necesario una mansión

Miku: Cierto, oye y cuando vienen tus amigos?

Runo: Bueno Alice viene después de mañana, Marucho igual, Julie dos días depues de que Alice y Marucho vengan

Miku: Y los otros?

Runo: Bueno,Dan no sé donde rayos esta, ya Marucho a investigado y al parecer se la pasa vijando todoe el tiempo… - dijo con un tono deprimida

Miku: …Tranquila – dijo sonriendo

Runo asintió y prosiguió con lo que decía: Y Shun está con su abuelo, viene con Alice

Miku: Mmmm – entremos, luego una fila de mayordomos y sirvientas ayudaron a las chicas con sus maletas, mientras que que las chicas miraba todo con una gotita estilo anime

**En otro lugar…**

Dan: Bueno ya hemos llegado… jeje – dijo cuando vio una gran mansión enfrente suyo – Len seguro que es donde vamos a vivir?

Len: Si,aquí es…..Dios – dijo suspirando – Siempre queremos algo pequeño y nos dan algo MUY GRANDE

Dan: Bueno entremos – dijo pero al igual una fila de mayordomos y sirvientas los ayudaron con sus cosas mientras que ellos tenían una gotita estilo anime

**Después de todo lo sucedido…**

Bueno hermano que tal si vamos a la torre Wardintong? – sugirió Dan con tono emocionado, ya que tenía tiempo sin ir

Len: Dale

Dan: Esooo daleee – con tono burlon

Len: Hay Dan – dijo con un suspiro – eres un mal pensado,pero ya me acostumbre

Dan: Ni que tu no lo fueras ¬_¬

Len: Lo soy como cualquier chico de 18 años, pero tú me superas en eso….ahora vámonos – dijo saliendo de la gran mansión – Dan apurate! No sé dónde queda esas torre!

Dan: Claro voy – dijo saliendo rápidamente

**En otra mansión…**

Vamos apúrate – decía una emocionada chica de cabello color celeste

Miku: Ya voy prima! – saliendo de la mansión

**En la torre de Wardintong….**

Miku: Que linda vista – dijo mirando la ciudad

Runo: Lo sé, esto me trae tantos recuerdos – dijo con voz nostálgica, pero de repente se fijó en un parque…. Si era ese parque y se sonrojo mucho

Miku: Runo? Po qué tan sonrojada? – dirigió la vista hacia donde veía su prima y vio un hermoso parque – Que lindo!...Un minuto enserio prima dime por qué?

Runo: Nada - pero se le vino algo a la mente

**Flashback…**

**Runo se encontraba en el parque ya que Dan SU novio la había citado allí, pero era deesperarse, ya que el chico SIEMPRE llega tarde .**

**Runo: Que tonto Dan…Siempre llegas tarde – dijo con tono de fastidio**

**Runo! – se escucho una voz a lo lejos….si era el chico que la estaba haciendo esperar tanto**

**Runo: Dan pensaba que ibas a llegar no se….un poco mas…..TEMPRANO! – toda furiosa y dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro**

**Dan: Ay! – fingiendo dolor – no seas malita Runis – haciendo un puchero**

**Runo: DAN! QUE TE HE DICHO NO ME LLAMES RUNIS!**

**Dan: Tranquila mi niña caprichosa – para después darle un rápido beso en los labios**

**Runo: Bobo – sonrojada**

**Dan: ….Pero… soy tu bobo no? – susurrándole en el oído con voz seductora**

**Runo: Como sea – dijo muy ruborizada**

**Dan: Jejeje - `dijo alejándose de ella**

**Runo: Y…bueno que me ibas a decir?**

**Dan: Bueno Runo..yo – dijo con un hilo de voz, pero se escuchaba deprimido**

**Runo: Dan me estas preocupando..ven y hablemos con calma – dijo señalando una banca**

**Dan: Si – igual que antes **

**Los chicos se sentaron, para calmar la cosas no se hablaron, Runo tenía su mirada perdida en el gran cielo azul, mientras que Dan tenía su vista perdida en la chica**

**Runo: Dan? – saliendo del trance**

**Dan: Si?**

**Dan: Por qué me miras ta.. – no prodiguio ya que sintió los labios del chico sobre los suyos, ella correspondió el beso, fue un beso delicado, luego se separaron por falta de oxígeno – Dan que fue eso?**

**Dan: Runo tengo que mudarme, a mi padre lo cambiaron de trabajo y tengo que ir…pero de verdad no quiero…no quiero dejar a mis amigos, y en especial….no te quiero dejar a ti – dijo muy deprimido**

**Runo: Dan…Ve con ellos – su pollina no dejaba ver su cara**

**Dan: Runo?...No lo entiendes…TE AMO – dijo para después abrazarla como si se fuera a acabar el mundo…bueno, si Dan se iba si se acabaría el mundo..para los dos**

**Runo: Lo entiendo perfectamente,asi que.. sigue con tu camino Dan ….TE AMO – dijo para darle un beso muyyyyy largo ,luego Runo se separo y se alejó de allí corriendo.**

**Fin del flashback**

Runo se puso a llorar de repente y Miku le preguntaba por qué lloraba y la consolaba al mismo tiempo

**En otor lugar…**

Dan: Se que me encontrare a alguien importante aquí lo presiento – dijo Dan para luego sonrojarse y deprimirse al recordar el pasado – Runo.. – susurro

**FIN**

**Hasta aquí el fic esta larguito jejeje**

**Dan: No esta autora nos hará sufrir!**

**Alexa (Autora): Quizás solo un poco**

**Dan: Nooooo**

**Len: Bueno ya dejen de peliar que los lectores se aburriran**

**Alexa: Cierto**

**Dan,Len y Alexa: Bye**


End file.
